Gee
by Sweetmoon Malfoy
Summary: "Mas a guerra acabou e assim que colocou os olhos em Harry Potter de novo o coração disparou como nunca antes na sua vida." Draco/Harry. Slash. Songfic. Continuação de Chocolate Love.


**Disclaimer:** tudo referente a saga Harry Potter pertence à J.K. Rowling.

Essa fanfic é uma continuação de **Chocolate Love**. Na verdade é o ponto de vista do Draco a respeito dos acontecimentos.

E quero dedicar essa fanfic a **Tomoyo-chan **(**ou To-Chan**), que foi super fofa e educada, fez uma critica construtiva incrível e por isso eu resolvi fazer essa fic.

**Gee**

**Neomu neomu**

**Meotjyeo nooni nooni booshuh**

**Soomeul moht shigettsuh ddeuleeneun gul**

**Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby (x2)**

_Você é assim tão bonito, _

_Que os meus olhos ficam cegos, cegos_

_Eu não posso respirar por que estou tremendo_

_Caramba, caramba, caramba, baby, baby, baby (x2)_

Não a vida não era justa, Draco Malfoy pensou olhando para o trio de ouro, enquanto eles brigavam brincando sobre alguma coisa na aula de poções. A nova professora não conseguia controlar a sala como Snape fazia. Suspirou, voltando a atenção para a sua própria poção. Sentia falta das aulas com o seu padrinho. Alias, a guerra mudara muitas coisas em Hogwarts. Apesar de não existir mais o perigo eminente de uma invasão a qualquer momento, os alunos e os professores continuavam tensos, principalmente na sua casa, a Sonserina. Claro, todas as casas estavam abaladas, em todas haviam tido perdas, mas na casa das serpentes era pior, pois alem disso tudo, eles não tinham qualquer apoio das outras casas, até mesmo alguns professores olhavam para eles temerosos e com raiva contida. Era doloroso. Desagradável. Os sonserinos só falavam com sonserinos, inclusive o próprio Draco. E cada um lidava com isso de uma forma diferente, amizades acabaram e começaram, assim como relacionamentos, outras pessoas se fechavam em seus próprios mundos ignorando todo o resto. No final, eles só queriam alguém em quem se apegar (amigos, namorados, eles próprios...). Draco olhou novamente o trio maravilha, definitivamente tinha se apegado a pessoa errada.

**O neomu bukkeureoweo chyeodabol su eopseo**

**Sarange ppajyeotseo soojoobeun geol**

**Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby (x2)**

_Oh, eu me sinto tão envergonhada, nem consigo olhar pra você._

_Eu sinto vergonha porque me apaixonei._

_Caramba, caramba, caramba, baby, baby, baby (x2)_

Harry Potter sorria e seus olhos brilhavam levemente enquanto ouvia Granger falar sobre algo, pensou se era sobre a tal Weasley Fêmea e sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes. Afinal quando aquilo começara? Ou melhor, por que aquilo continuava? Afinal, no sexto ano quando passou a achar Potter mais aceitável, para Draco fazia sentido: ele estava em uma guerra, sendo obrigado a fazer coisas que não queria, vendo amigos e familiares morrerem, por isso para ele pareceu normal começar a sentir alguma coisa pelo moreno, ele o salvaria. Ele salvaria a todos. Ou seja, para o loiro aquele sentimento nada mais era que uma esperança de novos tempos. Mas a guerra acabou e assim que colocou os olhos em Harry Potter de novo o coração disparou como nunca antes na sua vida e de repente se viu envergonhado. Corava só de olhá-lo por mais de cinco segundos. E pior: estava enlouquecendo, pois podia jurar que às vezes o Salvador do mundo bruxo o olhava de volta. Passou a fugir dele nos corredores, e lutar contra o destino que teimava juntá-los toda hora.

**Eotteoge hajyo (eotteokhajyo)**

**Ddeuleeneun maeum (ddeuleeneun maeum)**

**(dugeun dugeun dugeun dugeun) dugeundugeun**

**georyeo bamen jamdo mot eerujyo**

_O que devo fazer?(O que devo fazer?)_

_Com o meu coração palpitante (coração palpitante)_

_(bate bate bate bate)Meu coração bate tanto que_

_Quase não consigo dormir à noite_

Acordou sentando de vez na cama. Estava suado, os lábios vermelhos, a respiração rápida e, podia jurar, o rosto corado. Ele estava cansado desse tipo de sonho. Não agüentava mais, era assim todas as noites. Por isso que vivia cochilando pelos cantos, perdendo aulas e irritando professores (qualquer coisa era motivo para brigar com um sonserino, afinal de contas). Levantou indo em direção ao banheiro, mas quando chegou perto, ouviu alguns gemidos baixos, irritado, só não abriu a porta porque não queria ver o que acontecia ali, trocou de roupa (se fosse flagrado por alguém, pelo menos estaria vestido propriamente), pegou uma toalha, e saiu. Andou pelos corredores na ponta dos pés, até que chegou ao banheiro dos monitores, feliz por pelo menos não ter perdido esse privilegio (ainda era monitor, mas havia perdido alguns direitos e tinha tido os deveres dobrados, muito justo).

**Naneun naneun babongabwayo**

**Geudae geudae bakke moleuneun babo**

**Geulaeyo geudael boneun nan**

_Eu acho, acho que sou um bobo_

_Um bobo que só tem olhos pra você, _

_Um bobo_

_Sim, só tenho olhos para você_

Entrou na banheira depois de tirar toda a roupa, dobrá-la e colocá-la em um canto. Distraído, começou a se esfregar para tirar o suor do corpo. Ficou ali alguns minutos, até que seus pensamentos voltaram para certo moreno de olhos verdes. Irritando consigo mesmo, pensou em sair, mas então era como se sua mente voltasse ao sonho que ele tinha interrompido os lábios do outro nos seus, as mãos... Draco fechou os olhos, sentiu a sua mão de verdade ir até seu membro, encontrou a cabeça na borda e fechou os olhos sem poder se controlar. Não tinha como resistir aquilo, ele precisava daquilo, pensou sentindo a mão acelerar e vendo as imagens parecendo mais verdadeiras.

- Oh... Pot... _Potter!_

E então seus lábios realmente foram cobertos por os de alguém.

**Neomu banjjak banjjak nooni booshuh**

**no no no no no**

**Neomu kkamjjak kkamjjak nollan naneun**

**oh oh oh oh oh**

_Tão brilhante, tão brilhante meus olhos estão cegos,_

_não, não, não, não, não._

_Tão surpreendente, surpreendente, eu estou chocado_

_oh, oh, oh oh, oh_

Empurrou o outro quase num impulso. E então abriu os olhos. _Não_. Aquilo não estava acontecendo, sentiu os olhos arregalarem imediatamente, não, Merlin não podia ser tão cruel com ele.

- Pirou, Potter? O que está fazendo aqui? É madrugada, eu vou tirar pontos da sua casa se você não...

- Você também está aqui, não está? Mesmo sendo monitor, Malfoy, não creio que você possa estar aqui há essa hora.

Sentiu o rosto esquentar._ Maldito!_

- E eu beijei você – continuou- por que ouvi-lo gemer meu nome enquanto se masturbava, depois de meses fantasiando com algo muito parecido, é demais para mim. Eu precisava...

E então o louco entrou na banheira de roupa e tudo. Inconscientemente o loiro se afastou até encostar-se à borda da piscina, ele tinha dito "meses fantasiando"? Harry Potter também fantasiava com Draco Malfoy? Ele estava tão confuso quanto surpreso.

- Fantasiando? Comigo? O que aconteceu, Potter, as menininhas do seu fã clube não aguentam o tranco?

Os dele brilhavam de uma forma que Draco nunca tinha visto antes.

- Nenhuma delas chega aos seus pés e isso me lembra que eu ainda nem tive chance de prová-lo direito.

E então ele o beijou de novo. Beijou como se a vida deles dependesse disso, como se o mundo fosse acabar amanha. Selvagem e desesperado, Draco passou os braços pelo ombro do moreno, segurando-o forte enquanto correspondia. Não, ele não pensaria naquilo agora. O loiro praticamente arrancou a blusa do outro jogando-a do lado de fora da banheira. Tentaria entender aquilo amanha, mas agora ele precisava de Harry e nada ficaria no caminho.

**Neomu jjarit jjarit momi ddeullyuh**

**gee gee gee gee gee**

**O juhjeun nunbit (oh yeah)**

**oh joeun hyanggee (oh yeah yeah yeah)**

_Tão arrepiante, arrepiante, meu corpo está tremendo_

_Caramba, caramba, caramba, caramba, caramba_

_Oh, seus olhos brilhantes(oh yeah)_

_Ah, esse doce aroma (oh yeah yeah yeah)_

Abriu os olhos e estranhou quando viu o teto do banheiro do monitores. Mas o que... tentou se mexer, mas tinha algo preso em sua cintura, olhou e viu um braço. A ficha caiu. Tinha dormido com Harry Potter, ou melhor tinha feito muita coisa e tinha dormido com Harry Potter. Empurrou o braço do outro e se sentou tentando colocar as ideias no lugar. Piscou, tinha que voltar para o dormitório ou alguém perceberia que ele tinha passado a noite fora. Olhou para o moreno, ele dormia tranquilamente. Admirou os cabelos negros e revoltos, o corpo musculoso, nada exagerado, ele ressonava tranquilamente, o coração do loiro apertou, não podia deixá-lo ali. Balançou-o suavemente primeiro, ao ver que o outro não acordava, balançou mais forte.

- Potter!

Ele acordou imediatamente, o fitando e sorrindo em seguida. _Não_, se repreendeu, _nada de pensar em como aquele sorriso é lindo agora._

- Potter, você tem que acordar, temos que voltar para os dormitórios antes que sintam nossa falta.

O outro concordou e se levantou. O loiro agradeceu aos deuses quando viu o moreno de arrumar em silêncio. Isso, nada de conversas, não precisavam conversar. Não agora quando sentia sua cabeça rodar diante de tantos acontecimentos. Terminou e deu uma olhava no outro, estava pronto também. Virou-se para ir embora sem despedidas, mas o outro pegou-lhe o pulso, fazendo com que se virasse para ele. Puxou sua gravata, encostando os lábios em um beijo suave. Quando se afastaram, Draco foi metralhado por aqueles olhos verdes brilhantes, sentindo o rosto esquentar, fugiu do banheiro como uma menininha assustada. Só parou para pensar de novo já deitado na cama. Merlin! Seu corpo tremia, seu coração palpitava rápido só de lembrar-se de Harry. Caramba!

**Fim**

**Música:** Gee – Girls' Genetarion.

Girls' Generation é uma banda de K-pop (pop coreano). É muito boa e eu realmente gosto muito. E essa musica, bem, depois que você ouve UMA VEZ ela fica na sua cabeça para sempre. Um dia você estará distraído e se pegará cantarolando "Gee, gee, gee, baby, baby..."

**Vídeo:** http:/www (ponto) youtube (ponto) com (barra) watch?v=Bo3iba6y6hY

Ai tem o clipe das duas versões com legenda. E foi daí que eu tirei a tradução da fanfic. Bem, eu coloquei tudo no masculino, pois está falando do Draco. E a tradução de "Gee" eu joguei do Google tradutor e deu "caramba", mas eu ouvi no Microfonia (o podcast do cifraclub) que Gee era na verdade uma gíria para gato, sabe, menino bonito, na Coréia. Eu preferi usar como "caramba" porque faz mais sentindo para o Draco, sabe, ele surpreso pelo o que está sentindo e por ser correspondido...

Espero que todos gostem

Se gostarem, comentem. Se não, comentem também. Criticas serão sempre bem vindas.

Obrigada por lerem.

Beijos.


End file.
